Who's Who?
by writestories315
Summary: Harm ooopp's.


Title – Who's who?

Author name – Carol….but the story was Michi's idea

E-mail – writestories315yahoo.com

Rating – G

Spoilers – Hail and Farewell (but not the way you're thinking.) Takes place at the end of next season

Disclaimer – Two weeks without the internet. Do you think I own JAG???

Summary – Harm ooopp's.

Authors Note's –

1. This was all Michi's idea. Yet another TS search that did not yield any results. My solution….write a FF to yield a result.

2. This is for Michi. Well, duh….it's your idea. Shoe had to do it, she misses Gum. Hope you feel better real soon. – Smiles, Shoe

3. Microsoft Office Assistant Kitty working her magic as the faithful and constant sleeping beta-reader. When she's not chasing the dang butterfly.

4. I have a friend who had to do this, too.

* * *

Harm sat on the couch and stared at the two babies in their carries. He ran his hands through his hair for the millionth time that afternoon. He glanced back up at the blond babies. "Harriet's going to kill me."

"I'm going to kill you," Mac said as she walked into the living room dropping her purse on the end table. "I was in the middle of a facial to be followed by a massage when your urgent message came in. What's up?"

Harm glanced at her and gave her a smile of relief. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Now I know something is wrong." Mac glanced at the babies and was ready to say some smart comment about their godfather not being the brightest man on the planet, but the babies caught her attention. "Why are they dressed the same?"

"William threw up on himself and I changed him," Harm explained.

"Okay, so what's the problem?"

Harm took a deep breath. "Well, you see after I changed William, the three of us started watching TV. I kept William on my left and Thomas on my right so I wouldn't get confused."

"Yeah." Mac commented knowing that was a practice Harm used whenever he was with the Roberts twins, it just made things easier since the boys were identical.

"I had to use the bathroom, so I put them back in their carriers and when I came back in Mattie and her friends were holding the babies and talking to them. After a few minutes their ride showed up and the girls just gave me the boys." Harm paused. "And they umm…..didn't tell me which one is which."

Mac stared at Harm and tried to understand what he was saying, very slowly the facts hit her. "You don't know which one is Thomas and which one is William?"

"No."

Mac tried not to laugh, but couldn't resist it the laugher just rolled out of her mouth. Harm stared at her aghast. "Mac, this isn't funny!"

"Yes…..it……is." Mac said between bits of laughter. After a few more laughs she regained her composure. "Okay, I think I'm done laughing for now."

"For now?"

"Yeah, once we get this problem solved I'll be able to pick on you about it."

"Gee, something to look forward to." Harm moaned as one of the baby's laughed at him.

Mac smiled at the baby. "Okay, Harm, what was William wearing when Harriet dropped them off?"

"William was wearing blue pants and a white shirt, while Thomas wore blue pants and a red shirt. But William had lunch over his shirt and I changed him into one of the spare shirts, the red shirt." Harm pointed to both babies. "I didn't know it was same shirt his bother was wearing until they got mixed up."

"Were they wearing different diapers, characters or anything?"

"I've had to change their diapers two times since this morning." Harm sighed. "Try again, counselor."

"Have you tried feeding them? Thomas doesn't like the peas," Mac stated.

"Well, according to both of them they both don't like peas." Harm took a second. "I've tried everything. Their identical twins, Mac. Harriet is going to hate me for getting her kids mixed up."

"Not every twin is identical," Mac informed Harm.

Harm carefully looked at the two boys, they were mirror images. Blue eyes, blond hair, button noses, dimples, and clef chins. "They look the same."

"Well, so do the Olsen twits, but one is an inch shorter then the other." Mac picked up the baby closest to her and Harm picked up the other.

They held the babies close to each other. "Their the same length, Mac. We're doomed."

"We? No way, Flyboy, you're doomed. Just think is there anything you noticed about them while you were playing, feeding, or changing them."

Harm thought for a few seconds. "I didn't notice anything. How does Harriet tell them apart?"

Mac leaned back against the couch and held the baby on her lap. She thought about anything Harriet had told her about the twins. She had to get Harm out of this mess, it wasn't his fault he ended up watching the boys alone. He volunteered to help Bud while Harriet went with AJ and Jimmy to the zoo. Of course as soon as plans were made Bud was sent to the Seahawk for an investigation. Thereby leaving Harm alone with the babies, but he did say he could handle the two of them.

Little thoughts started to pass through Mac's head. Harm said he already tried the peas with no luck. The babies didn't have any birthmarks that she knew about. How did Harriet tell them apart?

"We could finger print them," Harm said snapping Mac out of her thoughts.

"You think you can get a lab open on a Saturday thirty-three minutes before their mother gets home," Mac commented back.

"Okay, bad idea. What did you come up with?"

"Nothing." She admitted as the baby started to kick his little feet into Mac's stomach. She rubbed his little feet as a memory registered in her mind. "Toenail."

"What?" Harm asked at Mac's odd statement.

"Toenail. Harriet paints Thomas' toenail. She has trouble telling them apart sometimes, but it's her secret."

"If it's a secret how do you know about it?"

Mac placed the baby into the carrier. "I saw it once when I was helping her bathe them. They were only a few weeks."

"And you just thought of it." Harm placed the baby in his lap into the carrier.

Mac slowly took the socks of the baby. "I thought she would have stopped by now." She looked at his toes. "Their clean. Yours?"

Harm pulled the sock off the baby's right foot. "Not on the right." He then pulled the sock off the left. "Bingo. Hello Thomas, you little stinker."

Mac chuckled as she put the socks back on William. "You're brother likes to hide his secrets." William smiled at her and kicked his feet.

The babies were soon socked again and happy to have their identities known. After a few more minutes Harriet, AJ, and Jimmy arrived to collect the boys. Harm helped Harriet get the crew settled in the van, never telling her a word about the minor mix-up. But he knew it was only a matter of girl-talk till Mac told Harriet.

He made his way back into the apartment to find Mac grinning on the couch. "You're going to remind me about this for the rest of my life."

"Yep," Mac told him as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Gee…thanks." He chuckled before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest.

She laughed with him as she settled in her favorite spot. Her head in the nook of his neck, an arm tucked between them, and a hand on his chest. Harm held her close to him. They remained in their quiet cuddle for a few minutes, just enjoying each others presence.

Harm ran his hand down Mac's side. "You know you still have time to reconsider me being the father of your child."

Mac moved her hand from his chest and rested it on her belly, which had started to round out from their baby growing inside. "I think it's pretty much a done deal. But if I change my mind, you'll be the first to know."

"Thanks, Mac." Harm laughed before giving her forehead a kiss and moving his hand to rest on her belly. "What about the husband thing?"

They both looked at the matching gold bands on their hands. "I think I'll keep you around for the next forty to fifty years." Mac sweetly smiled, and then slowly the smile turned into a playful smirk. "But if you ever mix up our kids, look out."

Harm moved his head and captured her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. "Yes, Ma'am."

THE END


End file.
